darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Spy
10/16/2011 07:59 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Laserbeak (Military Barracks, Polyhex) --- Laserbeak flits in and perches on the edge of a window, watching the commotion. She's not used to it, not with Soundwave practically living inside the intelligence compound. Her host wasn't exactly a social mech after all. She tilts her head to the side, noting Slipstream tucked away in her rack. Slipstream is seated upon her berth, wings against the partition wall, legs bent at the knees. She types on her data pad, doing her reports for the cycle. Next to her hip is a half full cube of energon. Laserbeak considers the energon for a moment, deciding against it. Slipstream hasn't particularly done anything to warrant a bird bath in her drink. Instead, with a quiet squawk, she pushes off the window ledge to settle on the Seeker's head. Slipstream heard the squawk and looked around to see the bird coming for her head. "What the.." then it.. her? him?... was on her head. "Hello." she offers, not sure what to make the creature. Laserbeak seems comfortable there, leaning down to stick her face right.in.Slipstream's.eye. 'Just try and make me move,' she almost seems to say. Slipstream rolls her shoulders and tries to ignore the bird in her vision. Her report is still waiting for completion, the newbie training of the cycle, what they did and if any issues came up that she had to deal with... dry reading really. Laserbeak seems offended and the cold shoulder she's being given and flits down to sit on the data pad, pecking at the buttons and changing things around on the screen. Slipstream frowns and desperately tries to save the report before it's too far gone. She huffs softly, "That wasn't very nice." The report is gone now, she'll have to redo it. Laserbeak looks pleased with herself and puffs herself up, making her look bigger than she really is. She shuffles around on the data pad, watching Slipstream's fingers try to fix things by moving them around on screen. Slipstream lets the bird have the data pad in favor of picking up her cube of energon to take a sip, then she lowers it toward her companion. "Thirsty?" is asked. Laserbeak considers the energon, pondering it and wondering why the Seeker is being so slagging nice. She'd already been fed an energon goodie earlier by Soundwave, so she didn't really /need/ the extra energon, put it couldn't hurt. She hops onto the cube and sticks her beak in, throwing her head back to gulp down the liquid. Slipstream smiles to that and puts her data pad off to the side for now. "So I guess you don't talk huh?" she asks softly, not sure if the creature will reply. Laserbeak looks up, beak dripping with energon and squawks loudly at the Seeker. What? That doesn't count as talking? Slipstream hms and reaches out cautiously to the bird's head, "I'll take that as a 'not to you'." she notes with a little smirk. Laserbeak looks frustrated with everyone thinking she can't talk, and turns her back on the Seeker, side-stepping her hand and entering the bird version of a sulking pout. Slipstream retracts her hand then and hms. "Sorry if I offended. Guess I've done a bit of that lately." she murmurs then takes another sip of her ration. Laserbeak tenses slightly, wings hunched forward. Does she know she's watching her with that remark? She looks over her wing, faking a preen. Slipstream puts the cube to the side and sighs softly. She rubs a hand over her faceplates. "I suppose Nova will hate me til one of us offlines too." is whispered. Laserbeak jolts her head back up at mention of Nova--she was, after all, privy to seeing that argument. Turning to face the Seeker once more, she cocks her head and lets out a soft huff, as if to say, 'How melodramatic. Seekers.' Slipstream lowers her hand to her lap and rolls her shoulders a bit. She goes for her data pad and fixes the bird with a look, "I need to do this report. Can I ask you not to mess this one up please?" Laserbeak chews on the end of the energon cube, sharpening her beak on it as she looks Slipstream. She's a 'Con. She can't make promises like that. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Laserbeak's Logs